iSee a New Boy
by thegamer14500
Summary: Both Carly and Sam meet an old friend of Freddie's... Some Seddie! CarlyOC
1. iMeet CK

I don't own iCarly, just CK haha

Sam's POV

I went upstairs after being annoyed by Lewbert, I almost threw my food at him, but lucky for him I was hungry.

I walked up to the 8th floor and was about to make a turn to Carly's door, when suddenly I bumped into someone.

"WATCH WHER-," I stopped and looked at the person, I was kind of blushing a little.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, "I should have watched where I was going, here let me help you up."

The boy helped me up, suddenly both Carly's door and Freward's door opened.

"Sam," the brunette said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine."

"Freddie?" the boy said, "Freddie Benson?"

"CK" Freddie said, "Is that you?"

"It's been a long time my friend, I didn't know you live here?"

"Yeah, I thought u were in college?"

"I decided to take classes here in Seattle and plus my old Sensei, who lives here wanted me to help him out."

"That's cool."

Marissa Benson, or Crazy as I like to call her, sees her itty bitty boy, she walks up and says, "Freddie who are you talking to?"

"Mrs. Benson," CK, finally got his name, "It's me CK"

"Oh My," she said, "It's been such a long time."

Shay and I both pulled Freddie over and asked, "So who is he and how do you know him."

"Oh right," the nub said as he taps CK on the shoulder, "CK, these are my best friends Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. Sam and Carly, this is my old friend CK."

Why am I blushing, well he does look kind of cute, but there is no way he might go out with me, Carly on the other hand might be all over him.

Carly's POV

I was waiting for Freddie and Sam to come over so we can rehearse for iCarly. I was with my brother Spencer, who decided that it was time to make a new art piece.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"I'm building a new sculpture for the art museum," he said.

I was going to continue asking but then suddenly I heard a loud scream that sounded like blonde headed friend.

"I'm going to check that out," I said, "Just promise me you won't blow it up."

"I'll try kiddo," he said.

I walked by the door and opened it as did Freddie and saw Sam being picked up from the floor by a cute boy.

"Sam," I ask, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine."

Suddenly the boy turned to Freddie, and it seemed like they knew each other from before.

"Freddie?" the boy said, "Freddie Benson?"

"CK" Freddie said, "Is that you?"

"It's been a long time my friend, I didn't know you live here?"

"Yeah, I thought u were in college?"

"I decided to take classes here in Seattle and plus my old Sensei, who lives here wanted me to help him out."

"That's cool."

I ignore what Freddie said to his mother, she was a little bit overprotective of her son, but it was understandable.

Sam and I both pulled Freddie over and asked, "So who is he and how do you know him."

"Oh right," he said as he taps CK on the shoulder, "CK, these are my best friends Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. Sam and Carly, this is my old friend CK."

Wow he is cute, and he's in college. Wait, what am I saying, I'm already dating Adam. Still it is nice to eye-candy once in a while.

CK POV

I took Freddie and his friends to my new apartment and showed them what it looked like. I opened 8E and let them in. They were surprise for a college student that I had more than the essentials.

"Are you sure you are a college student," Sam asked, "This is more like college professor status."

"I'm sure I am," I said, "I took some time off to pick up some computer class, and had minor jobs here and there."

"What brings you here again," Carly asked, "I mean it seems like you can go anywhere else."

"I thought about that," I said, "but I wanted to be in Seattle, I mean this was my home for a good couple of years."

"Wow," Freddie said as he looked at my stuff, "we can sure use some this stuff for iCarly."

"Oh yeah," I said, "It's that web show you guys do."

"You watch," Sam said as she is eating some of my ham.

"SAM," Carly said, "you don't just eat someone's ham, especially someone you just met."

I laughed, "It's cool; and yes I do watch your show."

"That's awesome," Freddie said, "Hey Carly, you think we can have CK help us out on iCarly."

"I think that be a great idea," Carly said, "Sam, what do you think?"

I saw Sam blush a little, but I didn't say anything to that.

"As long as he doesn't use lingo like the nub does," she said, "It's fine with me."

"I'd be honor to help you out," I said, "Freddie what do you guys need anyway?"

Freddie POV

Sweet my old friend is helping my best friends out with the web show. I'm kind of glad because it'll help take some load off of me. I'm talking to CK about some ideas that I have and I had to let him look at the studio.

"Carly," Sam said, "look at those dorks."

"Sam," Carly said, "I think Freddie needed some help and this was his big chance to ask for it."

"I guess."

* * *

A/N: First timing Fic, I'm doing the best I can! Read and Review! Please and Thank you and no Flames


	2. iFeel Different

A/N: I hope this is somewhat decent!

iFeel Different

Sam PoV

I think CK caught me blush a little. I never blush; I'm supposed to be the tough one here. Oh who am I kidding, maybe he likes Carly too, but we all just met.

While both Carly and the nub went walked back to Carly's, I stayed at CK's place to get to know him a little more.

"So," I said, "What does CK stand for?"

"Christopher Kevin," he said, "but I rather people just call me CK; even Chris Kevin didn't work out very well."

"How do you know the nub," I asked.

He laughed at my joke, "that's a new one, but to answer your question, I use to babysit him, more or less."

"Wow," I laughed, "so why are you in Seattle anyway?"

"Well this was my hometown, and I figured I come back for school."

"You have any more food?"

"Haha, wow meeting you for the first time, and food is all you think about."

"Well I'm a lovable person and food is like the one thing Momma likes."

He laughs; I already like CK already, because he just busted out another Ham from his mini fridge.

"I figured I needed this in Sam-ergency."

"I like that," I laughed while eating the ham.

"I'm going to expect you here more often huh?"

"Probably," I said as I got off, "more or less for food."

"I was of kind of worried about talking to you, but you seem kind of nice."

"I'm like this around people that aren't nubs."

"But I know the "nub" as you call him."

"You are the exception to that rule, along with Carly." _Why am I blushing? GAHHHH_

"Well you mind taking me over to the studio."

"Sure."

We both walked off to Shay's place.

Carly's POV

I noticed Sam and CK weren't behind, made me worried a little, but Freddie kind of kept talking so, my worrying was a minimum.

"Carly," the tech boy said, "you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine, just thinking about some things."

"So… How are you with Adam?"

"I thought you hated him."

"I never said that, I mean you are my best friend and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Freddie. Things with Adam are great; he forgave me for leaving him at Webicon like that."

"That would explain the sling."

"Yeah, well hopefully this doesn't change anything."

Freddie has been chasing after me for years, but when he saved my life, I did date him. Part of me wishes that I did ask Freddie to give me another chance after his cast came off. I did enjoy the time we spent as a couple though. I was kind of afraid of another rejection from him. But I am with Adam now, I just wish sometimes wonder what things would have been like.

Suddenly I heard CK and Sam walking into the studio.

"Hey," Sam said.

"What happened with you two," Freddie asks.

"Sam was playing 20 questions with me," CK said. _Playing 20 questions?_

"I only asked you a few questions," Sam said.

"It felt like 20," CK laughed, "Plus she wanted more food."

"How that doesn't surprise me," Freddie said, "So CK, what do you think?"

"I don't see what you need from me," CK said, "Things look great as they are."

I ignored part of the conversation because I was looking at CK. _I can't believe Freddie knows him. He seems so different from Freddie. This is totally like Shane. Whoa Shay! You are eye-candying him way too much now._

"CARLY," my brother screamed from downstairs, "DO WE HAVE ANYMORE MEATBALLS?"

"WHY," I shouted back

"SPAGHETTI TACO NIGHT," he said.

"I THINK YOU HAVE TO BUY SOME."

"KAY"

"Spaghetti Tacos," CK asked, "sounds delicious."

"Yeah," I said, "brother invented them."

"Awesome," he said as both Sam and Freddie went downstairs, "Carly you okay, you seem a little out of it."

_Great, he notices, man I need to answer him somehow._

"Yeah," I said, "Just have lots to think about that's all."

"Oh," he said, "I know we just met, but anything you want to talk about in particular."

"Well," I said. _ I need to lie quick. _"I'm just a little worried about applying to colleges you know."

"That process; I can understand."

"Yeah, too much to think about you know."

"No worries. Let me know if you need any help. I can probably guide you through some of the process."

"Thanks. I think I might take you up on that offer."

Sam and Freddie both came back in with some Peppy Colas. They both gave one to me and CK. Maybe I can get use to having CK around the place. He does know what he is doing, at least that's what Freddie tells me.

Sam's PoV

Uggh! School was so boring for me. I really wanted to leave but Ted wants me in his office right after school. I wanted to go to Groovy Smoothie. Oh well, part of me still can't my mind of CK. He is cute for being a college student. I only met the guy yesterday, and he has ham lying around his place.

The bell rings and I'm rushing off to my locker where I see Carly and the Nub. I talked to them for a few and they did decide to wait for me, after punching Freddie in the arm for a bit. Thank goodness Carly is nice to me. So I walked into Ted's office to see him and to my surprise…

"CK," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh Sam," Ted said, "Well it seems to me you already met my former pupil."

"Former pupil," I said, "What does he mean by that?"

"Sensei," CK said, "I mean your principal use to be my teacher for martial arts."

"Say What?" I said, "No way were you a Sensei."

"It's true," Ted said, "I asked him to come in to teach you how to somewhat to control your anger Sam."

"Only if you want to," CK quickly added. _AHH, I get to hang around CK and he gets to teach me how to do stuff like he does. It's a win-win here._

"I guess," I said keeping my own cool, "I can give it a shot."

"Fantastic," CK said, "since you already know where I live, we can have the lessons there."

"Sweet," Sam said, "Thanks again T- I mean Principal Franklin."

"No problem," he said, "Carry on, and CK I'll see you later."

CK did his martial artist bow and left with me. Both Carly and Freddie were surprise to see CK with me.

"CK," Carly said, "What are you doing here?"

"How about I explain it over smoothies," he said. _ I couldn't agree more._

_

* * *

_**A/N: So as you can tell, both are looking at CK but who will get him first?**

**Read and Review  
**


	3. iHeart Break

**A/N: I'm actually glad I'm writing this, this felt a little weird at first but it's for the best**

iHeart Break

Carly's PoV

CK explained to me and Freddie about the whole teaching Sam how to control her anger through martial arts, and I thought it was a great idea. This way my blonde best friend can control herself and have a new arsenal.

Freddie on the other hand, saw this as way to get Sam to tease him more. CK promised Freddie that it won't happen. Freddie was still in shock but it was nice to see his friends bond.

I on the other hand was still sad from today and CK had looked at me noticing, but I turned away.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell Adam," I yelled after seeing him kiss another girl._

"_CARLY," he yelled back, "it's not what you think."_

"_So you kissing another girl isn't what I'm seeing at the moment."_

"_Okay it is what you think."_

"_I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN"_

_End Flashback_

I just saw my ex break my heart and I just don't want any of my friends knowing now. I just wanted to take it all in for now. My friends are the only thing I need right now and I just wanted to take a break from it.

After we all got our smoothies, Sam left and was super excited to meet up with CK for her lessons. Freddie, CK and I walked back to Bushwell. Lewbert was sleeping, thank goodness. Freddie rushed back in because he heard his mother calling him.

"That boy has got some hearing," I said.

"You should of seen him when I babysitting him," CK said.

_Haha, I wonder what it must have been like._

I invite CK in and Spencer was already on his next piece.

"Hey Spencer," I said.

"Hey Kiddo," he said, "Hey umm - - CK was it."

"Hey Spencer," he said, "yeah it's CK."

I ran upstairs first to drop of my stuff and noticed I got a text from Adam. _Great, what does he want now?_

**Carly, I'm sorry; it just happened okay, I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I was going to tell you today but I guess you saw it yourself. I'm really sorry.**

I just closed my phone. I really didn't want to see that text at all. I was crying like crazy. I just want someone here.

CK's POV

I was downstairs waiting for Carly to comeback, when Spencer asked me some questions.

"So you knew Freddie," he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I use to babysit him, but we were friends as we grew up."

"Cool. I was just a little worried that you were just here for like Carly."

"I just met her and Sam yesterday. I'm just glad that they like me as a friend."

"To be honest, I was a little suspicious myself."

"Understandable, you are the older brother and the legal guardian of Carly."

"Yeah, I have to take care of my sister."

"I wish I could have done that."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my sister when I was really young."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's cool. That's why I treat Freddie like my younger brother. It's that feeling I miss."

"That's cool."

I tear a little, "Sorry, I just get a little emotional whenever I think about her."

"It's understandable and I know how you feel."

"Hey you have a board you aren't using."

"Yeah I do," he went off and grabbed the board I asked. I just punched the board and broke it in half.

"Wow," he said, "that's so cool."

"Carly's principal was my Sensei and I learn to control my anger and emotions."

"That's cool. You have to teach me one day."

"Yeah let me know."

I heard crying from upstairs. "Um Spencer, I'm going to check on Carly. She seemed to be a little off today when we all walked to Groovy Smoothie."

"Go for it, and sorry about the whole overprotective thing."

"No worries," I said and walked upstairs.

I knocked on Carly's door as it was little bit opened. I walked in and said, "Carly?"

She looked up and I saw so much pain in her eyes and tears coming out of her. I ran up to her. I knew she was feeling down on our way to Groovy Smoothie, but I didn't think it was this serious.

"Carly," I said, "what's wrong?"

"Adam," she said, "h-he's cheating on me."

I was shocked, it was just yesterday she had told me that she was going out with Adam, and now today I find her crying about the guy who she cared about.

I walked up to her and she hugged me. I knew it was helping because she needed someone to comfort her. Spencer walked in and saw that his little sister was crying. All I said was the word Adam and Spencer figured out the rest.

"Hey Kiddo," he said, "It'll be okay."

"N-n-no it won't," she said while crying, "I loved him and I-I find out he's cheating on me."

I just continue to comfort Carly, I mean yes it was a little weird but I was just trying to do the best I can since both Sam and Freddie weren't here. Spencer knew that this was a little awkward for me, but he knew that I was doing the right thing. He walks out the door and I spoke to Carly.

"Carly," I said, "I know it hurts right now, but you are better than this."

"I-I just read his text."

I picked up her phone and read the same text she left, the jerk really hurt her.

"How did you end up finding out?"

"I was walking to his locker and saw him kissing her."

"I'm so sorry Carly. I wish I could have been there to give him a kick to the face for hurting you."

She laughed a little. She pulls away from me, "this must be embarrassing, I mean we just met and I'm already crying on you."

"It's okay. I know you will be strong about this, and I know that you will find someone else out there for you."

"How did you know I was down? You only met me yesterday."

"From what Freddie and Sam have told me, it just didn't seem like you. I also kind of figured you were lying a little to me yesterday. Carly you have great best friends."

"I feel like I made one more and I'm sorry, I was already sad because me and Adam didn't hang out yesterday. Now I know why."

"Well I feel honor for you to think that way already."

"Thanks CK."

"No worries."

I pulled out my phone and text both Sam and Freddie about the news. Suddenly both Sam and Freddie rush into the door.

"CARLY", they both said in unison.

"If I didn't know any better," she said, "you two were a couple."

"EWWW," they said, "STOP THAT!"

I laughed but it was good to see Carly okay again.

"I'm going to get that Adam," Sam said.

"Sam," I said, "First lesson, just calm yourself."

She sighs, "Fine, only because I just had food."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Freddie said.

"Well CK is my teacher now," she said.

"Oh please don't call me that," I said, "Makes me feel old."

Carly was feeling better and the fact that we all just laugh and just enjoyed each other's company was what the doctor order. Things were going to be different now hopefully good things on Carly's end. I just want her to be happy and I know her friends do too.

**A/N: Read and Review of course! I hope you all are enjoying this so far….I might just keep this a Seddie fic just a heads up… but it has the main fours point of views of course!**

**Oh yeah what else do you want to see written in this fic, I'm going to leave it up to you guys and I'll write about it, maybe…haha**


	4. iFrends to the Rescue

I don't own iCarly

* * *

iFriends to the Rescue

Sam POV

I wanted to hurt Adam so badly when CK texted me earlier. But I had to control myself, especially near Carly. She was my best friend and I never want to see her hurt. Man if my mom hadn't made me go home earlier I could've been there for my best friend. Where was Freddie at the time? Probably his psycho mother needed him for something. I'm glad CK was there though. He really does care about us.

So I asked Spencer if I can stay with Carly to make sure she was okay. He agreed and I went to Carly's room. She was happy that I get to stay with her for the night. It really meant a lot. It was a chance for me to make up to her since I wasn't here for her. The nub had to return to his mother, but that was okay, CK was there.

"CK," I said, "is it cool if I talk to you alone for a bit."

"Yeah," he said as I walked with him to the outside of Shay's room, "What's up?"

"Thanks for being there for Carly," I said, "I just wish I could have been more help."

"Sam it's okay; you would have done the same thing if I wasn't there and you were."

"I know. Part of me wants to know what the chizz Adam was thinking."

"You don't want to know."

He gave me a hug and I started to blush. It felt nice and it was something special. I then realize that Carly was wondering what we were doing so I pulled out of it, and both of us walked into her room.

Carly was just looking over her photos of her and Adam. I hate the fact that her heart was broken. For once I felt like I had to protect her from having another broken heart but at the same I know that CK and Freddie, even though I know the nub still has a crush on her, will be there for her.

"Carls," I said, "You okay?"

"I've been better," she said as some tear drops from her eyes.

I went over to her and hugged her. Normally I don't initiate the hugs but it was Carly we were talking about over here.

"I'm going to get going," CK said, "I have to somewhat figure what to teach Sam later."

"Oh okay," I said, "See you later."

"CK," Carly said as she ran up to hug him, "Thanks again."

"No worries Carly," he said as he accepted the hug, "feel better okay."

She nodded as he left for downstairs. He said bye to Spencer and left the apartment. Carly and I talked for a little while so it was worth staying over.

"Carly," I said, "What do you think of CK?"

"He's nice," she said, "He has a great personality and a great person."

"I agree, he's not like Freddie with the entire tech lingo and what not."

"I know, I can't believe he babysat Freddie."

"I can't figure that out either, oh well; I think part of me is crushing on him a little."

"I think he has noticed you blush a little."

"You caught me too. Man I can't believe it, what about you, do you have a minor crush too."

"I was kind of eye-candying him a little."

"HA! At least I'm not the only one."

Pillows flew from Carly to me. We both ended up laughing. It was great. We both agree to give it a chance with CK if the opportunity was given. We also agree that we shouldn't fight about it. Last time that, it was with Shane, and I think he finally healed from the injuries that we caused him. We both slept through the night and knowing me, I felt like I had to beat Carly this time, but at the same time, she is my best friend. I'll just let time take its course. So not me I know.

Freddie's POV

I was back at home because my mother doesn't like me being over at Carly's place a lot. She stills blame her for my accident but I wanted to protect Carly. She really has to stop treating me like a 5 year old though.

"Freddie," my mother asks, "why were you over there again?"

"CK texted me about Carly's heartbreak today," I said.

"Serves her right," she said. I had enough of her.

"MOTHER," I yelled, "She is still my best friend, and I can't believe you say such a thing. Yes I know you are still mad at her. I'm sick of it. You can't keep doing this to me. I'm not 5 years old anymore. You can't keep doing this to me."

"But Freddie"

"No buts, I'm tired of being treated like this. I also want the stupid locator chip off my head."

"How did you"

"Mom I'm not stupid and I'm not a dog. Mother I'm 18 and about to go to college soon. Stop treating me like everything in the world is bad for me. I can make my own decisions."

I heard a door open and CK was at the door.

"He's right Mrs. Benson," he said as he walks in, "I understand the fact that he is your little boy but at the same time, he needs to live his own life."

"CK," she said, "I know it's just; I don't want my little boy to grow up."

"You have to; it's the only way for him to accept his life and accept change. He can't do that if you keep babying him. I know it hurts but think of it this way, you still have the memories of him in photo albums and what not."

"I know, but…"

"Just honor your son's wishes Mrs. Benson. He loves you for everything you have done, but you can't just hold him back anymore."

She was crying but she knew that she was wrong for treating her only son the way she did. I was shock to see CK in here, but he was old enough to take care of himself. I was learning by example. I'm glad he was here though.

"Okay Freddie," she said, "I won't do all those things anymore, and this weekend, I will get that locator chip removed."

I walked up to my mother and gave her a hug. She knew that I was growing up and I needed to be free of this. My mother left my room and started to take out all the stuff that she used to baby me.

"CK," I said, "Thanks."

"No worries," he said as he messes up my hair, "just looking out for my little bro."

"After all these years; you still treat me like a brother."

"Of course, and besides, you need to have own wings, not one's from your mother."

With that he left my apartment. I am glad he did swing by. I assumed that he left Carly's place because Sam was there to take care of her. I'll catch up with them tomorrow. I'm just glad that CK still watches over me once in a while. I left my music on and fell asleep knowing tomorrow I can finally start living my life.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for delay, too much stuff at school to worry about!

Read and Review


	5. iFind Love

iFind Love

CK's POV

I had just walked out of the Benson's apartment but Mrs. Benson ran up to me.

"Chris," she said, "I just wanted to thank you for being there for Freddie and his friends."

She was the only person that could call me Chris and not have any effect on me.

"Of course," I said, "Freddie is like a little brother to me. I felt like it was time for him to spread his own wings."

"I was right in hiring you to be his babysitter when he was younger."

"It's the least I could do. You took care of me when I lost my sister."

"Well I have to make an appointment to rid of the device; I guess I should stop going to those classes huh."

"It might be for the best. You are doing the right thing Mrs. Benson. I know you are."

"Thank you Chris."

She walks back into her apartment as Spencer opened his door.

"Hey Spencer," I said, "What's up?"

"That was brave of you," he said, "standing up for Freddie."

"I figure it was the best time for him."

"Want to come in for a bit, the girls are asleep."

"Sure." I somehow found my way back into the Shay's apartment. I sat down as Spencer got me a glass of water. I accept it and drank a little.

"I'm guessing you heard the whole thing huh?

"Yeah, the door was slightly opened but it was loud enough for me to hear the rest of it."

"Like I said, Freddie is like my little brother."

"I know and I have a request."

"What's up Spencer?"

He pulls out a picture of what seem to look like a family photo. It was a picture of Carly, Spencer and their parents.

"I want you to watch over Carly as well, if you don't mind."

"Spencer of course, she is my best friend too."

"I know, she told me before I came and got you."

"I will protect her as well in the best way I can."

"That's all I ask."

I walk out slowly to head back to my apartment to my surprise I found my door had been picked. Carly had told me that Sam knew how to pick locks so I figure it might have been her. I walked in and found a semi-tired eating Sam eating ham from my fridge.

"Hey you," I said to Sam, "Did you leave Carly a note?"

"Yeah I did," she said, "so I hear you help got Freddie his own life."

"Haha," I said, "If you say it that way then yes."

"Finally that nub can be free of his mother's curse."

"You seem to care about him a lot."

"I do, even though it isn't who I am, I really care about him."

"I'm not surprise; Carly did tell me that he was your first kiss and all."

"I'm also kind of a little confuse at the moment though."

"What's wrong Sam?" I sat next to her.

"I kind of like you."

"Oh…" I said in a minor shock, "but…"

"I also kind of like Freddie too, but he likes Carly."

"Sam, follow your heart, I feel like you and Freddie should give it a chance first. Just a feeling; I think that he may like you more than he may like Carly."

"I'll see what I can do," She yawns as she finishes the ham, "That nub hasn't gotten over Carly in years. I don't think he will be with a girl like me."

"Don't say that Sam. I'm sure he does have feelings for you. I feel like he might be scare of rejection that's all."

"We'll see, right now I need to sleep and I don't want to walk all the way back to Carly's room."

I laughed as I offer her the spare bed. She sleeps in the spare bed and I went to bed finally resting from all the talking I've done all day.

Freddie's POV

It's been a few days since my mother finally got that stupid device out of my head and I finally got out of the hospital and was back with my friends. CK had just finished another lesson with Sam and all of us were about to enter Carly's place. I notice Sam's beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. _ What a minute, am I really checking out Sam? I mean she is mean to me at times, but I felt like ever since the kiss I felt like there might have been some connection between Sam and me._

All of us walk in and saw Carly watching a Girly Cow marathon. Sam plops onto the couch and lays on Carly. I walk upstairs with CK to the studio. We were there to set up the next few things for the next iCarly. We added a few more lights and another camera to help get set up for future skits and what not.

I decided to make a conversation with CK.

"CK," I said, "Thanks again for helping me the other day."

"No worries Freddie," he said as he grabs the cords, "I really thought that you deserve to have your own life."

I was moping a little and wasn't trying to show it. CK, the brother that he is, always notices stuff.

"What's wrong Freddie? Don't lie to me either."

"I kind of have a little crush on someone."

"Carly?"

"I don't think so anymore."

"Really," he smiles, "who might it be?"

"Sam. I really think I'm starting to like her."

"I see, why don't you ask her out then and at least give it a chance."

"I don't know, I mean she is mean to me but I feel like there might be some connection."

The girls walk in and were ready to go for iCarly. "Hey Carly," I said, "Hey Sam…"

Sam blushes a little and said, "H-Hey Freddie."

"Hey Freddie," Carly says.

We finished the show and I left towards the one place that Sam and I had our kiss, the fire escape.

Sam POV

I saw Freddie put his camera down and left the studio. _ I wonder where he went. It's not like him to leave us alone after the show._

"You should talk to him Sam," CK said, "we had a little talk early."

"I agree Sam," Carly said, "Maybe it's time you tell him."

"Tell him…," I said, "but I also…"

"Sam," CK said, "he told me the same thing you told me yesterday."

_Freddie did what? I have to go after him._ I rushed out the door and had to find Freddie, but I figured he wouldn't be at the other apartment. I knew where he would be. I rushed to the one place he would be at.

I walked towards the fire escape and knocked on the window. Freddie looked up and saw me and told me to walk over.

"Hey," Freddie said, "how did you know?"

"I had a hunch," I said, "is what CK said true."

"I figured he told you."

"Well to be honest with you Freddie, I feel the same way."

"Is it true Sam?"

I nodded and sat next to him. "I always thought you might have waited for Carly to love you again."

"I thought that too," he said, "but ever since that kiss, it just made me realize that I may love you even more."

"Freddie, I don't know what to say."

"I love you Sam." He pulls me in and kisses me on the lips. I felt his lips crashing onto me and I responded back with my lips. _ What am I doing? I can't… but this feels so right. Maybe I do love him. _He pulls back and I said to him, "I love you too Freddie." He smiles, and leans in for another kiss. It was a great way to end the night for the both of us.

**A/N: Read and Review, I hope you enjoy!**

**It's not over though!**


	6. iDate

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, school and work... well enjoy**

Carly's POV

"Finally," I said, "I thought they never get together."

"The way you talk about it," CK said, "It seemed like a perfect match to me."

"Come on before they notice we are here," I said. _Yes, Spencer owes me 20 bucks haha!_

"Agreed," he said as we walked back downstairs to the studio. Since Sam has Freddie, I might as well try to get to know CK a little more.

Before I got a chance to ask my question, CK asked me a question, "Carly; would you like to go the Groovy Smoothie with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe; are you going to say yes?"

"Maybe; sounds good to me. I would love to."

I saw CK's eyes and felt his abs for a quick second because we were hugging. _Man he has rock hard abs._

We let go as we see the two love birds walk in hand in hand. We both smiled as they were finally smiling at each other.

"Hey you two," CK said, "I'm glad to see things worked out for you guys."

I smiled hugging both of my best friends. It was finally nice to see them together and not bickering. They may have argued a lot but I think it was finally worth it in the end. Part of me was a jealous of Sam but at the same time I think it was time for Sam to be happy as well.

"Hey CK," Sam said, "Can I talk to you again in private?"

"Of course," CK said as they both walked outside the studio.

"Freddie," I said holding back my tears a little, "I'm happy for you."

"Carly," he said, "I just want to say…"

"I'm sorry," I said, "I should be the one apologizing."

"No, No; it's just I should of told you about my feelings for Sam."

"Freddie…, no matter what I'll be there for you."

"Thanks for being an awesome best friend Carly."

"No worries, Freddie." I hugged him, knowing that he has finally moved on from me. Part of me was a little sad but part of me was happy for him. I did make the boy wait for so long; it just took me now to realize that I was too late.

Sam's POV

CK and I walked outside the door and I just wanted to talk to him for a bit.

"What's up Sam," he said.

I just walked up and hugged him. "Thank you."

He hugged back, "Sam, you are welcome."

I pulled back for a little, "I know I was confused the other day."

"What made you decide that Freddie was the one you wanted to be with?"

"After we had that talk, and had fallen asleep, I realize that Freddie has been there for me through thick and thin."

"I told you he would like you back."

"I was just scared of rejection. I mean I've been hurt a lot."

"I'm sure Freddie will be a very good boyfriend to you."

"Thanks CK," I hugged him again.

"No problem," he said as he hugged back, "if he doesn't then you can use the moves if you want."

I giggled and both of us walked back into the studio to see Freddie and Carly had just finished their own talk. I asked the nu- no I asked Freddie if we can take a walk.

"I be honored Princess Puck—I mean Sam," he said.

We left the studio leaving both CK and Carly in awe.

CK's PoV

As the two love birds left, I noticed Carly wanted to cry for some time. I just walked up to her and hugged her. She started to cry on me. I was there to calm her down. I knew why she was sad. At the same time she knew that it was for the best. She wanted her best friends to happy.

"Carly," I said as she looks up at me, "you okay?"

"Part of me wishes," she said, "that he was still with me."

"Carly…" she had told me what happened when Freddie had saved her life. The aftermath anyway; I felt that she was heartbroken now. Again she had just gotten her heart broken from Adam. "I know it might be hard seeing Freddie with Sam; it's just… he probably thought you were going to ask him after the cast came off. When he saw you with Adam though; I think that in his mind that it was the whole hero thing and that it had just worn off."

"I-I know," she said as she was still crying, "I don't blame Freddie, I guess I should of just asked him."

"Carly, I'm sure you will find someone in the future." I said as I just kissed her on her forehead. I don't know why I did that, but I felt like it was the right thing to do.

She looks up at me and says, "Thank you CK," she pulls back a little, "how is it that every time I cry, it's in front of you."

"It's okay Carly; I just have to make sure to get new shirts if you cry anymore." I really didn't mind, I really felt like this feels right.

Spencer was looking through the studio door. He was about to enter but knew it wasn't his place. He had just saw Sam and Freddie leaving together. He knew that Carly had finally had feelings for Freddie. He also knew that it was too late when he saw Carly's two best friends together.

She laughed at my last remark, I was glad that she finally understood what her friends want.

"Carly," I asked, "Are you ready to out for a little date?"

She giggled, "Yes I am."

We left for the Groovy Smoothie. As we left she put her arm around my arm and rested her head on my arm. Part of me just felt like we were moving a little bit too fast, but it felt right. Hopefully we just take our friendship slowly.

Freddie's PoV

This felt right; I was with Sam Puckett enjoying each other's company. _I can't believe I'm actually with her. I thought I would have been crushed._

"Sam," I said, "Thanks for giving me a chance."

"Freddie," she laughs, "I should be thanking you." We both kiss as we continue walking to through the park.

"So… when did you have feelings for me?"

"For a while now; it's just that I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Why didn't you?"

"Your obsession with Carly and when you dated Carly; I was just in pain."

"Oh Sam…I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. That would explain all the teasing towards me."

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry for all of that. I just wanted you to notice me like you noticed Carly."

"Sam, you don't have to worry. Don't compare yourself to Carly. I like you for you."

She blushes, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

"So Freddie," she said, "when did you?"

"After our kiss, I felt like there was some connection between us, but I couldn't put the two together."

"Really and you still dated Carly after that."

"Well it was because I did get hit with a Taco Truck."

"Okay but still…"

"When we had our talk, I really hope that I would be with you someday."

She blushes again, "Well; you finally got me."

"I did, didn't I?"

We end up kissing one more time before we decide that we both wanted a smoothie. So we both walk to the Groovy Smoothie.

**A/N: Well hopefully this was okay, read and review!**


	7. iTalk

**A/N: Yeah this is a long one kind of, but it is worth it to those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy!**

Carly's POV

It felt so nice walking with CK to the Groovy Smoothie. CK made me felt better and I was happy to be here with him. We grabbed our smoothies and sat down. I was going to pay for mine but CK paid for mine as well. T-Bo tried to get us to buy a taco from the stick. I still don't know how he does that. We both laughed and told him no. Being around CK had made feel like myself again.

"CK," I said, "Is it okay if I asked you some question about yourself."

"Of course Carly," he said sipping on his drink, "Go ahead and ask."

"What does your name mean?"

"Christopher Kevin."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18 but almost 19."

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Martial Arts and I guess now working on iCarly with you guys."

"Last thing you did that was bad?"

"Umm, tough one, breaking a teachers car door with my moves."

"No way that's impossible."

"Yeah, I spilt that door in half, it was kind of hilarious."

I giggled and just continued to drink my smoothie. _ He seems like a great person to be around. Maybe I will get my chance to go out with him. For now though, it's now nice to hang out with him. He makes me feel normal. _

"Carly," he said, "you feeling better."

"I feel a lot better now," I said, "Thanks to you."

He laughs, "No worries always glad to help."

I see two familiar faces walk in, it was Sam and Freddie. I'm guessing that they just got through with their walking date. I waved and they noticed CK and I. Freddie went in line and Sam sat next at the same table as us.

"Hey you two," she said, "Fancy to see you guys here."

"Well we both wanted smoothies," I said, "how was the walk?"

"Refreshing," she said, "it felt nice."

"That's cool," CK said as Freddie joins us at our table, "Hey Freddie."

"Hey there," he said, "here Sam."

"Thanks Freddie," she said.

It was weird; I'm used to hearing Sam calling Freddie a nub or any other nickname. I just never thought that it was going to happen. Sam stops calling Freddie any nicknames.

I want to be angry but at the same time, I can't. CK was right, I know Freddie is happy with Sam and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Thanks to CK, I learned to accept it and feel better about myself.

"So are you guys not going to make fun of each other anymore," I asked.

"Carly," Freddie said, "we may be together …"

"But we still have to keep up our little quarrels," Sam finished, "I still have a rep to keep up."

CK and I laughed, I think we both figured that it was going to be impossible to not separate them from fighting, but they were right, it would just be weird if they didn't fight.

"Freddie," Sam said, "Walk me home?"

"Sure," He said, "We'll see you guys later."

I just waved as they left, part of me just wanted to break them up because it didn't seem right at all, but I can't just do that. They have been there for me and I love them to death. _I just wish I had told him sooner. I feel like it might have changed his decision a little, but at the same time, he did wait for me a long time._

"Carly," CK said as I snapped back into reality, "how about we go for our own walk?"

"I love to," I said. A walk was definitely what I needed. We both got up and headed out the door. We had finished our smoothies and just walked around the park. Spencer had texted me, **Carls, will be Socko's for the night, stay safe.**

_I wonder what he is doing at Socko's. Oh well at least I get to spend more time with CK._ We walked a little more before finding a bench to sit on.

"This feels nice," he said as he looks at me, "Carly, you okay?"

"Yeah Spencer just texted me," I said, "He's spending the night at Socko's."

"Ohh," he said as he looks at me more, "Carly, I feel like you are hiding something else."

"You can read me like a book."

"I know it's tough Carly..."

At that point I started to cry on CK again. He couldn't do much to change everything but at the same time it was just hurting me a lot. I really miss Freddie, but again I can't be with him.

"I miss him. I really do."

"Carly, I know this is something you don't hear from me, but you have to get over this. You have to accept it."

"I- I know," I said as I felt so embarrassed, "I just wished I had told him earlier."

"Carly, you have to move on from this. Trust me, you'll find someone else, who love you the same way Freddie would, maybe even better."

I wiped the tears off my eyes…CK was right, I couldn't keep doing this, I asked CK if he could spend the night at my place since Spencer is not home. He nodded and walked me home. I was a little nervous but at the same time I really wanted to be strong.

CK's POV

I somehow end up in the Shay's apartment again. Carly has been through so much that it was hard not to leave her side. I may have only met her for a short time, but she was kind of growing on me. To be honest, I kind of like it. I had just agreed to walk Carly home and spend the night there. Since I do only live a few minutes away, I guess for me it was okay.

We finally got there and she asked me if I was hungry as she walked over to the kitchen. I sat down on her couch.

"Anything not ham," I said, "Sam would kill me if I ate her ham."

She giggled at the remark, "she does know all of your moves."

"Not all of them." I laughed. _ Maybe I should talk to her about going out with her as boyfriend girlfriend. I don't know maybe _too_ soon._

She brought me a left over spaghetti taco and a peppy cola. I accepted and ate the taco. We both drank the Peppy Cola at the same time. I didn't know what came over me, but I was looking into Carly's eyes for a few minutes. _Whoa, am I really crushing on Carly? Calm down CK. Say something!_

"Thanks for the food Carly," I said smoothly.

"No worries CK," she said as she laid her head on my shoulder. I had my arm wrapped around her. We both ended up sleeping on the couch.

The night passed and I woke up around 4am…my arm was sore obviously from sleeping with my arm around Carly. I ended up picking her up and carrying her into her room. I let her lay down in bed and I went back downstairs to sleep on the couch. It was a tad bit awkward not sleeping on my own bed, but I did promise her I spend the night.

Carly's PoV

I woke up from my slumber and realized that I was on my bed._ I don't remember being …CK…_ I figured he carried me up here last night after we had gotten back. I took a quick shower and changed. I walk down stairs and saw CK still sleeping. I was about to wake him up, when Sam open the door and slowly closed it when she saw CK sleeping.

Sam took some of my ham and went upstairs; she went into my room with the ham.

"Hey Carls," she said as she eats the ham she just took, "did CK spend the night?"

"Yeah," I said, "he did."

"Let me guess Spencer was at Socko's?"

"Yeah; he was, but the last thing I remember was being downstairs sleeping on the couch with CK's arm around me."

"Really, did you guys do anything?"

"No, because I woke up in my bed and I walk downstairs and saw him on the couch."

"Wow, what a gentleman."

"Yeah; that was nice of him. So how was your date with Freddie?"

"It's weird, because I still want to call him names but it's just I never thought things would end up the way it did."

"Really; I mean you guys are great fit for each other."

"Yeah I guess; I always thought that he would go back to you. He was all crazy for you."

"Well, maybe it was the fact that I do keep rejecting him over the years."

I thought about the whole Freddie and Sam thing in my sleep last night. If Freddie is happy then he is happy. I just was thinking about all the good times we had when we went out. I can't believe it took me this long to finally love Freddie. It was too late though, I'm pretty sure he is happy.

"Carls," she said as I return to reality, "I kind of want to ask you some questions."

"Umm," I said, "Sure."

"Do you have feelings for Freddie?"

"N-no I don't."

"Don't lie to me Carls, you usually stutter when you do."

"I-I'm not lying to you."

"Carly Shay; tell me the truth, best friends don't hide secrets."

"Okay! I do, but I don't want to hurt our friendship."

"Carly it's okay; I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm glad I got the truth out of you. I'm just surprised you finally like Freddie now."

"I wanted to ask him, but when Adam came along, it just made me realize I should have asked him sooner and rejected Adam."

"I see."

"But it's too late; I'm actually glad for you guys."

"Really Carly; I thought you would be freaked out about it."

"I was, but CK was there to give me a calm talk and it felt nice. We were kind on a date last night at the Groovy Smoothie."

"Haha, that's awesome Carly. At least one of us gets to go out with him."

"Yeah, I kind of want to take things slow though."

"I'm sure he feels the same way."

"When did Sam go all soft?"

"I think some of the nubs softness is rubbing off on me."

We both laughed, I'm glad that we had this talk. Sam has been my best friend for so long and I never want to hurt her. She means the world to me. I rather have a strong friendship then a broken one. I gave her a hug and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. CK walked into the door.

"Hey," he said, "I see that you are awake."

"Hey," I said, "yeah I am, Sam came over and saw you sleeping."

"Hey Sam; you're here early."

"Yeah," she said, "I just had a talk with Carly about some things that's all."

"That's good," he said, "I'm actually going to head back. I need to freshen myself up."

"Alright," I said as I walked over to him, "Thanks for last night."

"No worries," he said as we both hugged each other, "I'll see you girls later."

"Later," Sam and I said together. _I guess I might be falling for CK. Well for now it's just nice to have someone else around to help me out._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well at least things are getting better, but at the same time what else is new! Thanks for the ongoing support! Keep the reviews coming but no flames!**_  
_


	8. iDefend

**A/N: Let's continue shall we**

Sam's POV

I'm glad the talk with Carly the way I hoped for. I'm glad we had this talk now instead of later. It really was bother me for a while. I had noticed that Carly was a little sad when she saw me and Freddie together. It's a good thing I talked to her. I'm kind of hoping her and CK get together.

_Maybe I should…Nah. I think right now Carly just needs to take her time. She did just get her heartbroken. I don't want her to use CK as just a rebound. Only when she is ready, then she'll be happy._

"So Sam," Carly said as she looks at me weirdly, "How was your first date?"

"It was well," I said, "It was different."

"I know you guys are usually at each other's throats."

"Yeah but we talked things out when he walked me home last night."

"That's good Sam."

Carly and I walked back downstairs to see Freddie and Spencer. Spencer had decided to work on another sculpture. Carly was embarrassed, but Spencer is an awesome dude and he is making his art his own way.

I walked over to Freddie and gave him a peck on his cheek. This is totally weird for me; but at the same time it felt right. I felt like I was in heaven when I was kissing Freddie. I walked around Shay's place and grabbed a ham out of the fridge again. I'm a hungry person._ Mama's love her meat._ Freddie almost grabbed my ham but I gave him a low growl.

"Don't you dare touch my ham," I said, "Just because we are going out doesn't mean I can't still be aggressive towards my food."

"Sorry," he said, "I won't do it again."

Carly laughs as she notices that I was still me when it comes to food. Spencer saw us and joined us at the table.

"Sup dudes," he said, "so I'm assuming everything is okay."

"Yeah everything is great," I said.

"Spencer what are you working on," Carly said.

"New sculpture for the iCarly set," he said.

"What is it," Freddie asked.

"Can't say more than that," he said.

Normally I would try to find a way to get Spencer to talk about his sculpture but I was too lazy this morning. All three of us decided to head out for the day. I kind of felt bad for Carly because it would just seem like she would be a third wheel. Luckily however CK had shown up.

"Hey you three," he said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to go for a walk," Carly said, "What are you doing here?"

"Dojo," he said, "I am about to teach a class, you guys want to sit in."

All three of us nodded and walked into CK's dojo. He may only be 19 but he has the money to open one. Most of the students were about our age. It was nice to see CK teaching his skills that Ted had taught him put to good use.

Freddie's POV

Watching my old friend teach this class is amazing. I still can't believe this is the same CK that baby sat me when I was younger. All three of us were amazed at the fact the students really their really respect him. Our very own Principal Franklin was there as well, monitoring CK and the way he teaches his students.

"Alright Class," CK said, "what is the number one thing about Martial Arts that you should always remember."

"Never use it to fight anyone unless for self-defense," one of the students said.

"Correct; always remember that."

One of the students rolled his eyes, and CK was looking at him.

"Is there a problem," he asked.

"Yeah," his student said, "It should be to fight first."

"Really; why do you think that?"

"Why waste skills when you can use it to your advantage. I bet I can beat up any of your friends right now."

Principal Franklin had walked up to CK and whispered something to his ear. CK nodded and agreed.

"Okay," he said, "If you really believe that, then I will ask you to challenge the one in blonde."

Sam's eyes widen but I knew what CK was doing. She had already learned a lot from CK so this was something to his advantage.

"Sam," he said, "if you don't mind."

She stood up and took her shoes off. Carly and Freddie were sitting next to Principal Franklin.

"Is this okay," Carly said to her principal, "I mean that guy looks mean."

"Don't worry," Principal Franklin said, "this is actually Sam's test."

"Test," I asked.

"I've wanted her to test for a black belt for a while now."

"That's the highest rank," Carly said, "is she ready?"

"Let's watch and find out."

We were looking at Sam and the other student. They both bowed and the guy was about to punch. Sam knew that he was going to do that and counter with a flip and stood in another stance. She semi-taunted the guy with a "bring it"; which caused the class to be in awe. This made the guy angry. The guy went for a spin kick, but Sam had dodge and went for a roundhouse kick of her own, which cause the guy to fall again. Sam was at a calm state of mind. The boy however was mad. He grabbed a staff and was about to attack Sam with it; however Sam had counter the staff moves with her fist. She broke the staff and knocked the guy down with a final roundhouse kick.

"Enough," CK said.

Both Sam and the student both got up and bowed at each other, afterward to CK.

"Now," he said, "Do you understand why it should be only used for self-defense?"

"Yes," the boy said, "sorry Sensei."

"Good," he said, "and now Sam, this was partially a test for you."

"A test," she said.

"Yes," Principal Franklin said, "You have received the highest rank, the black belt."

"Congrats," CK said, "you earned it."

Sam bowed at Principal Franklin and received her belt.

"Class dismissed," he said as he walks over to Sam, "Good job, I'm very impressed with you."

She hugged me and Carly as we had walked over.

"Great job Sam," Carly said, "you really kicked butt out there."

"Thanks Shay," she said, "Thanks CK for teaching all those moves."

"You were great," I said, "nice roundhouse kick."

"Thanks Freddie," she said as she kisses me on the cheek.

"Wow," Principal Franklin said, "when did you two…"

"Recently," CK said, "don't worry they will act the same way they use to when they head back to school."

We all laughed as this was true. We still have own reputations to keep up and this was how things were going to be for a while. We all decided to head out to the Groovy Smoothie for a victory celebration. It was a long walk, but we all thought it was worth it.

CK's POV

The next day had hit me and I had awoken from my slumber to find a hungry Sam in my kitchen. I walked over to her and she was surprised to see me awake. She knew that I would have been awake at some point but didn't realize it would have this quick.

"Sam," I had asked her, "when did you show up?"

"Hey," Sam said, "about an hour ago."

"You are a very hungry person aren't you?"

"Pretty much, I would be at Shay's but I just remember that she needed to be somewhere today and I didn't want to wake her up this early."

"So you are here because…"

"I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, you're right… Why did I bother asking?"

I let Sam stay in my place for a little while; she did just earn her black belt. I also figured she was waiting for Freddie to wake up so they can go out and stuff. How those two became a couple is actually kind of funny. Besides, I don't think me and Sam would have a made a great couple.

"So CK," she said as she destroys my ham, "about the test the other day."

"Yeah sorry for throwing you in all of the sudden," I said, "I was going to test you on Monday but it seemed like a better idea at the time."

"No that was great. I got to handle that kid like it was no problem."

"All that practice really helped huh?"

"Yeah, thanks again for teaching me."

"You should thank Ted."

"That's true; I'll get in trouble somehow and thank him then."

I laughed at the last remark; it was pretty funny how Sam tends to get in trouble just so she can visit Ted. Then again she, Freddie and Carly are all on his good side when it comes to iCarly stuff.

She left my apartment after getting a text from Freddie. I was happy for her that's for sure. She has great friends and new talent. What could go wrong? I was about to head back to sleep then I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to answer it to see a semi-tired Carly at my door.

* * *

**What happens now?**

**A/N: I'm on Spring Break so i'll upload more when i can! Read and Review..but no flames!  
**


	9. iKnock and Tease

**A/N: Last of the big ones for now, I'm still writing more, but its probably going to be a little more time.**

Carly's PoV

I knocked on CK's door waiting for him to answer. _ Man I'm still tired… I feel like I should go back and wake myself up somehow. Oh wait, the door is opening._

"Carly," he said, "What bring you to my place this early?"

"I noticed my ham being untouched," I lied sort of, "I wanted to know if Sam was here earlier."

"Yeah she was, but she left like not too long ago."

"Freddie texted her I'm guessing."

"Yeah; what's up, Sam told me that you had something to do later."

"I do; I have to visit my Granddad in Yakima later."

"Ohh; I see."

He looks at me as I was trying to hide my sad face. He knows me very well by know, but knew when to ask and when not to ask question._ I kind of wish all boys I knew were like CK, he seems to the right kind of guy for me. It's just I don't want my heart to be broken again._ I was scared that was for sure.

"So," CK said to break the silence, "When are you heading out?"

"Later at like 3ish," I said as I snapped back into reality, "Staying overnight."

"Ouch, well hopefully we can chat online somehow."

"That would be cool."

"I'll ask Freddie or Sam for your screen name."

"Yeah; that would be awesome."

_My heart is going crazy, I just wish I didn't have to go. I feel so weird when I'm around him._

I said my goodbye to CK and left back to my apartment. I notice Spencer saw me coming in and knew that I didn't want to go to Yakima.

Few hours later, we were already there and I was dreading the visit already. Granddad has to keep lecturing Spencer about the whole Law School art thing. This actually gave me the time to walk back to my room here and use the laptop.

_I wonder if CK is online now._

Sure enough I get a friend request. It said, "DojoCK714 request to chat". I clicked accept and it was time to chat.

DojoCK714: Carly?

iCarlyS1: Hey CK

DojoCK714: How is it so far? Seems like hours when you left here.

iCarlyS1: It's boring. Granddad is lecturing Spencer on the reasons why he should go back to Law School.

DojoCK714: haha, nice… well Sam is at my place being bored again.

iCarlyS1: Really? I thought she left for her date a while back.

DojoCK714: She did but date was over about an hour ago, now she is sleeping on my couch.

iCarlyS1: Not surprised haha, just let her sleep.

DojoCK714: Wasn't planning on moving her anyways.

iCarlyS1: haha, but yeah so what's up with you?

DojoCK714: Nothing much, just trying to add some stuff to the iCarly site.

iCarlyS1: Freddie asked you to do it?

DojoCK714: Yeah he did, boy was too lazy to do it.

iCarlyS1: Haha

_It's nice to talk to CK. I wish he was here to keep me entertain or happy. Granddad doesn't want me to be all sad but it's just so much better with him._

DojoCK714: So Carly, I was umm wondering…

iCarlyS1: what's up CK?

DojoCK714: Would you like to go on another date with me?

_YES! I can't believe he just asked me out on another date._

iCarlyS1: I would love too, though I don't know why you didn't ask me in person.

DojoCK714: Well I was gonna, but I forgot to ask before you left earlier.

iCarlyS1: Sounds good though, anywhere in particular.

DojoCK714: You'll see, look I gotta go, and I think Sam is going to attack Freddie.

iCarlyS1: Why? What did he do know?

DojoCK714: Bacon, he stole her bacon; Ttyl Carly.

iCarlyS1: Later CK.

DojoCK714 signed off.

Spencer walked in and checked up on me. He noticed that I was smiling and was wondering what was up.

"CK asked me out on another date," I said cheerfully.

"That's great kiddo," he said with a smile, "he seems like a great guy."

"He does; I just hope he isn't toying with me."

"I'm sure he isn't."

Spencer walked out of my room and left me be, but it was a nice gesture from her older brother. _ I really hope that our second date goes well. I want don't things to be bad._ With that I went to my bed and slept for the night. I was really tired.

Freddie's PoV

It's been about a week since the whole dojo madness and people in school were differently looking at me weirdly, kind of. Some were all in shocked when they saw me and Sam holding hands together. Others were very happy because they all believe in the Seddie hype. The thing with Seddie and Creddie, is that they both have to do with the two girls I work with.

Jonah walked up to me and was like, "You and Sam, HA!"

"Got a problem, Jonah," I said, "Last time I checked you were after Carly when you were dating Sam."

"Yeah yeah, Look it's not going to last."

"Don't piss me off Jonah."

Sam was behind Jonah the whole time.

"You really don't think it's going to last huh Jonah," I said.

"That's right because I'm going to sweep her off her feet again," he said.

"Really now," Sam said, "You are going to sweep me off my feet."

Jonah didn't want to hear that voice. I could tell from his reaction. He had turned around and saw a very pissed off Sam. She was actually controlling her anger like CK told her. At the same time he wanted to knock out Jonah.

"S-S-Sam," he said, "I didn't notice you were behind me."

"You want to tell me why you don't think this is going to last," She said.

"You two hate each other," he said.

Principal Franklin and CK were also looking from afar; they were looking on to see how she would handle this. More or less Sam was looking at Jonah like she wanted to wedgie bounce him again.

"Look back off of my boyfriend," She said as she saw me smiling, "I'm happy with him and if you got a problem with him, then you have to go through me."

"Unless Jonah wants to go on the Wedgie Bounce again," I added, "I'm sure he love would to be humiliated again."

Jonah just walked away and didn't want to look at everyone laughing at him. Sam had walked up to me and just gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks babe," I said, "you know I can handle myself too."

"I know," she said, "but I was walking towards your locker anyway, and it was just fun messing with Jonah."

Carly walks up after watching them embarrass Jonah, she was laughing as well from everything.

"You guys did a great job," she said, "Freddie, I think a little bit of Sam is rubbing off on you."

All three of us laughed, it was true though, little bit of Sam was rubbing off on me and it felt good. I'm not going to do this all the time but it was still fun to do.

"So guess what," Carly said

"We are getting a new teacher to mess with," Sam said.

"No silly; I'm going out on a second date with CK."

"No way," I said, "wait, when was the first date?"

"Remember the Groovy Smoothie."

"Yeah? Ohh, that's great Carly, I'm sure it will be great."

I was glad for Carly. I might not be the one who is taking her out on a date and what not, but it was great to see CK is. He is a great friend of mine and I hope he treats her right. They both are my best friends. It's finally great to see her happy again.

Sam's POV

Ohhh I'm so mad right now, but I'm still glad that CK taught me how to control myself. Jonah really pissed me off and I really didn't want to deal with him. Yes me and Freddie are together but I feel that I should still be treated the same way. Everyone still did but just a tad bit different since I'm with someone. Freddie has really made me happy.

I ended up talking with Carly about her liking CK. I have to admit, I was a little jealous but at the same time if it wasn't for CK, I wouldn't be with Freddie. He may be a nub, but he's my nub. I love him for who he is.

School was over and both Freddie and Carly already left for home, which sucks because it was pouring cats and dogs out there. Suddenly I heard a car honk, and a familiar voice.

"Hey Sam," CK said from the car, "you want a ride."

It was an offer I couldn't refuse, he had Subaru WRX and it was better than walking home in the rain.

"Thanks CK," I said. _ I think this might be the best time to ask CK about how he feels about Carly and what not._

"So," he said, "Where am I dropping you off?"

"I think back to Bushwell. Is it okay if we chill for a little while?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

He drives off and I asked him to take the long path. Luckily he knew which path that was. He also knew that I had questions for him as well.

"Ask away," he said.

"You are good," I said, "So about you and Carly."

"I do have feelings for her yes; but I don't think it's the right time."

"Well you basically answer my main question."

"I figured as much."

"You aren't jealous?"

"Nah, more happy than jealous, I mean you did help me be with Freddie and I couldn't be happier if you and Carly started dating."

We had reached Bushwell, and both went up to CK's apartment. I went straight for the fridge. I then realize that I had a question for CK.

"CK," I said, "I need a favor."

"What's up," he said as he grabs his guitar.

"I'm umm, planning to sign up for the talent show."

"That's great, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I need someone to play guitar."

"What style?"

"Country, if it's possible."

"When's the show?"

"Two weeks."

"Okay, meet me here and we will practice."

"Really; that would be great."

"No worries."

I'm glad CK said okay, I did have a song in mind. I let CK listen to the song from my PearPod and surprisingly he knew of the song. This was great. I listen to CK play the song on his guitar. It was great. I had to take my time with the lyrics and get use to the beat. It was a little challenging since this is the first time that I am singing in front of people. I knew Freddie was working audio and visual stuff that night, and Carly was the host this year.

* * *

**A/N: Well Sam in a talent show, wonder what song she will sing. Well Read and Review!**


	10. iLove and Sing

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! This will be last of the major updates for a little while. Writing this story has been awesome. Enjoy! **

CK's POV

Helping Sam was a little hard because she wanted to surprise Freddie and Carly. Sensei Franklin told me that Carly won't know who is performing until the day of the show as the show goes on. So it was good that it was a secret from them. Each day of practice, Sam was getting better at hitting the notes. She comes over after practice to practice and let me tell you, she has a beautiful singing voice.

"Hey Sam," I said, "I have to cut this practice short."

"Oh right," She said, "Date with Carly is tonight huh?"

"Yeah I am sorry about that girl. I'll let you know how that goes okay."

"Don't hurt her now."

"I won't. You are welcome to stay here if you need to."

"Thanks."

I left and knocked on the Shay's door. Spencer open the door and he was holding a wrench and a metal pipe. I figured he was still on the surprise thing for the iCarly set.

"Hey Spencer," I said, "Is Carly ready?"

"Hey CK," he said, "I think so, she'll be down in a sec."

"Thanks; how have you been?"

"Been okay, just been trying to finish this surprise."

"No worries."

Carly comes down stairs, in casual wear, which is what I told her to wear. Spencer gave her thumbs up as she and I leave the apartment. We went downstairs and slowly walked into the car.

"Carly," I said, "you look great."

"Thanks," she said as she blushes, "You don't look bad yourself."

I drove her to nice quiet area by the beach. I planned out a picnic, by the beach under the stars. It was an idea that I had in mind for a while.

"The food taste great CK," she said, "I can't believe you made all this."

"It was nothing," I said, "I thought this might be a great place to just relax and what not."

"It was relaxing." She said as we had just finished our food.

I wrapped my arm around her as I saw her getting a little cold. I gave her my coat to keep her warm.

"Thanks," she said.

I nodded and we both just looked at the stars. It was a great feeling just to be with her. I felt like I was giving her space and peace as well. I just want Carly to be happy. This was becoming a calm date and it was what I had wanted to give Carly this whole time.

Carly's POV

I can't believe I'm on a second date with CK. It feels so good. I haven't felt this happy since being with Adam. CK lets me be me and I feel good. I haven't felt this calm in forever. I just wish this feeling last forever.

"CK," I said as I raised my head up a little, "Thanks for taking me out on this date."

"Of course Carly," he said, "I really hoped you had a great time."

"I did; you made feel a lot better about this whole ordeal."

"Glad to make you happy."

I blushed, I keep blushing when I am around him, and I usually don't either. This was only a feeling I get when someone makes me feel special. We both stare into each other's eyes and CK started to move closer. I leaned as well and we both kissed each other. My lips were so happy, I can't describe the feeling. This felt so right.

We eventually pulled back and I didn't want it to end of course.

"Carly," he said, "will you be my girlfriend?"

_Oh my Gosh! I can't believe he just asked me. I am super excited. I'm just AHHHHH!_

"Oh CK," I said, "Of course I will be your girlfriend."

We both ended up kissing again but it was our official kiss. I felt so alive. This was how I wanted things to be. It was getting late. CK and I took the stuff back to his car and drove back to Bushwell. All I could think about was the date that we had and how it was worth it.

We both left the car and he walked me back to my door. He gave me one last kiss, as we said goodnight to each other. I ran upstairs to my room to let my thoughts freely think.

Sam's PoV

I was still at CK's because, well it didn't matter anyway, and Mom lets me do what I want. So I relaxed and hear a doorknob turn. CK had just got back from his date. Boy was he happy. I think I might have an idea on what may have happened.

"Hey Sam," he said, "I'm guessing you are spending the night."

"Yup," I said, "but enough about me, how did it go?"

"Carly Shay is officially my girlfriend."

"Whoa! That's great."

"Yeah, I just wanted her to be happy, that's for sure."

"I'm sure you will."

"So Sam, you want to practice once more for the night before we call it a night."

I nodded and we practice one last time. Did I mention that the talent show was tomorrow? Haha well the good thing is that I had practice alone with a record of CK's guitar strumming. I had the piece pretty much locked in my head.

**The night of the Talent Show**

CK had drove Carly and Freddie to the show first. I made my way to school to get ready. CK had left his guitar with Ted and he was waiting on CK.

Carly hosted like she would have on iCarly. She introduced each act and it was getting close to me. _Man I'm so nervous, but with all the practice that CK has helped me with. I totally got this._ Carly was surprise when she saw my name on the card. CK was already set on stage and I made my way behind the curtain.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Carly said, "I give you Sam Puckett."

The curtain opens and I was nervous. But I was ready to do this. Freddie was shocked as well, but he had to keep doing his thing. The rest of the students were in shocked. CK gave me a nod and he start on the song.

_Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin'  
On all my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would_

I noticed as I was singing that Freddie was watching me carefully, he knew this song was for him. _  
_  
_I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold, don't break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away_

He may be a nub, but he is my nub. I don't want him to ever forget that.

_I think he might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he ain't a dream  
Oh oh oh  
_

Carly was watching me from the side; she was in shocked of course, but was very happy to hear me sing.

_I can't help myself  
Let my secret's out  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold, don't break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away  
_  
_I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine_

The crowd was really getting into it. I couldn't believe the reception I was getting. I have CK to thank later for sure.

_I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold, don't break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away_

When CK finished the last note, the crowd roared into excitement. I couldn't believe they all love it. Carly went up to hug me and had the trophy in hand.

"Well I guess we know who are winning this year is," she said as the crowd kept screaming my name, "SAM PUCKETT."

I took the award and hugged both CK and Carly. It was a moment I couldn't forget. Freddie finished up his work and joins the group hug. Both CK and Carly walked off the stage to let me and Freddie have a little bit of time alone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being a little bit Carly -center lately, but this is developed between all 4 characters! So i'm doing my best. Read and Review... Next one won't be for a little while. I'm still working on the next chapters! Thanks for understanding.**


	11. iGift

**A/N: Hey guys! First all thanks for all the reviews and help with this story. I am really enjoying writing this. This is my last update for a while, normally i have at least 3 Pov's per chapter... and I won't break that. ENJOY!**

Carly's POV

Sam did an awesome job singing for Freddie. Most of the students, including myself, were still in shock that Sam can sing like that. It was totally worth working this talent show. Sam definitely deserves the win tonight. I also think that Sam has won more than a trophy. I notice CK walking towards me.

"Surprised," CK said as he kissed me on my cheek, "she asked me to help her out couple of weeks ago."

"I'm very surprised," I said as I looked at CK, "Thanks for helping my best friend."

"Of course; you know I'd be there for you guys."

I blushed a little, "Oh you; you're too sweet."

"Not as sweet as you are my love."

We both walked outside into the night, CK had asked Freddie to give Sam a ride home. I ended up in CK's car and we drove back to Bushwell. Spencer said it was cool for me to spend the night at CK's since he does live close by. Spencer was at Socko's again surprisingly.

We both walked into his living room. We were just kissing each other for a little while. This felt so nice. I still can't believe that CK is still my boyfriend. He is such a kind and sweet hearted person. At times I feel like I shouldn't be with him. But he makes me feel special every day, at least when we have our alone time anyway.

Some of the days that I've been with him, he knows how to make me feel better. He knows what makes me feel better and knows when to pick me up when I'm down. It's always nice to be around him. He just knows when to make feel special. This can' get any better.

"Carly I have something to give you," CK said as he walks to get a small box.

I didn't know what to say when he gave it to me. I opened the box and it was a necklace with a mini locket. I gave him a hug and kissed him again. I opened the locket and inside it wrote, "To my fair Carly" and put a picture of us inside the locket. I almost wanted to cry.

"This," I said, "This is amazing CK."

"I knew you like it," he said, "I was thinking about it for some time now."

"You didn't have to get me anything CK."

"I know baby, but I wanted to. You mean everything to me."

CK put the necklace on and it was perfect. I never thought I have the boy that would treat me this way. CK told me to take the bed tonight and that he would sleep on the spare bed. He was being a gentleman. I tried to get CK to sleep on his own bed and that I would sleep on the guest bed. He obviously wasn't having any of it. He just carried me on to his normal bed. After that we both slept for the night.

Hours past and I woke up in the middle of the night. I really couldn't sleep. CK was still asleep though however. I was just thinking about the necklace he gave me.

_I still can't believe he got me this. He is so sweet. I need to get him something now. I need something that would make him happy. I mean I know that he probably doesn't want me to get him anything, but maybe I can think of something. Maybe I can talk to Freddie to see if he can help me in finding something for CK._

After that thought I went back to sleep; it was a very long day and I needed the rest.

I woke up the next morning bright and early; went to the kitchen with my Pear brand laptop. I brought it with me. I was hoping to find something but had no luck. Suddenly, Freddie walked in the door. He was surprised I was there but he knew why in the first place. Freddie was smiling because I found someone that he actually likes.

"Hey Freddie," I said, "just the tech I wanted to see."

"Hey Carly," he said as he looked at my locket, "Did CK give that to you?"

"Yeah he did; and that's what I want to talk to you about."

"You want me to help you with a gift?"

"He gave me this and it was so sweet of him."

He nodded and agreed to help. We started to look at stuff online. Freddie told me that CK likes simple things, but also thoughtful. I found something that Freddie liked as well.

"It's perfect," I said. What I found was a new set of nun-chucks and a band. Luckily I custom made both with engravings in them. The band didn't turn out the way I wanted, so I also got him a custom made frame with photos of me and CK.

Freddie nodded in approval and left CK's apartment. He was supposed to meet Sam up for a date. I think after the talent show, Freddie is going to treat his lovely lady on a nice date. Of course being the nosy best friend that I am, I'm going to ask Sam for deets later.

Sam's Pov

I woke up the next day excited about the date that me and Freddie were going to have. He called me a few minutes ago telling me he was going to be a little late. I went on my laptop and saw the photo Carly sent.

_Wow, CK really went all out on Shay. I'm digging the gift._ I told Carly that I want deets later. Was I jealous; not really. Freddie knows that I rather just have the simpler things and I just enjoy being with him. I heard a knock on my door as I rushed over to the door. I looked through the little peephole and saw that it was my nub.

I went straight to hugging him, "I miss you," I said, "I'm glad that you are here."

"Hey Princess," he said, "You missed me that much." We both kissed and I flirt with him a little.

"Maybe," I said, "So what took you so long."

"Sorry about that. Carly asked me to help getting a gift for CK for all that he's done."

"Really, I hope Carly has enough money to spend on him."

"Don't worry about it; Ready for our date Sam."

I nodded and we both went out to his car. He drove me to the needlepoint in Seattle, which was great sight to see. We headed to the top and just look out the whole city. It was a nice day to be out. Being with Freddie has been an awesome experience. I love Freddie so much. After the trip, we went to a restaurant where they serve all of my favorite meats. I tried to be a little bit civil for the date, but it was kind of hard. But at the same time Freddie wasn't been as civil as he should of.

"Freddie," I said as I looked at him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said as he fed me his bacon, "I'm okay, just thinking about my lovely lady."

I blushed and slightly punch him in the arm, "Oh you; I can't believe you took me here. It must have been expensive."

"Surprisingly, I know someone who works here."

We both kissed and headed back out. We drove out even more, to a beach. We just sat out and looked at the ocean. It was so beautiful. Freddie goes to his car, and grabs something.

"Here," he said, "put this on." He gave me his jacket and I leaned in to try to my body warm. He also was holding something behind his back.

"Here Princess Puckett," he said as he kisses my forehead, "I know that your last one was destroyed."

It was another piggy plushie. This one had a little top hat. It was so cute. I can't believe he got this for me.

"Freddie," I said as I kissed him, "you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't, but it was something that I wanted to do."

"You're so sweet. You know you are better than any gift in the world."

"I know Princess."

I slightly punched him on the arm. We still love to do the stuff that we normally do. I don't know what else to say. I just love being with Freddie.

_That nub, I love him anyway. This day has been great. I love being with him and he makes me smile. He knows when to make me feel better._

Freddie drove me back to Bushwell. I walked into Shay's apartment as Freddie went back into his.

"Hey Shay," Sam said, "You around."

A very happy Carly was prancing down the stairs. This was something that I haven't seen in forever.

"Hey Sam," she said, "your date with Freddie over?"

"Yeah and that nub bought me a replacement ham!"

"That is cute." She was looking at the plushie. She was smiling because both of her best friends were happy. Couldn't blame her either; I would be happy too.

"So let's see that gift CK bought." Carly then pulls out her locket; it was super awesome and pretty. I'm glad CK is taking care of Carls. She is my best friend and I didn't want anything happening to her.

Carly's PoV

"You were amazing on stage last night," I said as we were just chilling on the bean bags, "I was surprised at first, but you nailed that song."

"Thanks," she said as she was messing with her hair, "I was tempted to tell Freddie on how I feel, but I didn't know how to express myself."

"Besides punching him anyway; right Sam?"

"Well it was the only way to do it I guess."

I was proud of her. She never had been so happy to be with someone. Most of the guys that she has been with either cheated or just plain hurt her. I remember the times I tried hooking Sam up with random dates. Yeah that didn't go to well. One in particular anyway was catching me off guard.

"Hey Sam," I said to my best friend, "Do you remember the time I tried hooking you and Brad up?"

"Yeah," she said, "I just didn't feel a connection between me and him."

"Why didn't you tell me then that you liked Freddie?"

"I couldn't bare myself to say it to you or Freddie. I guess you can say that you would of laugh."

"Oh Sam, you know I would have been happy for you."

I gave her a hug, as she twitched a little, but embraced it after. She went downstairs for a bit. I was thinking in my head about how we grown up so much since we started school together. It's weird; if I hadn't met Sam, things would have been different. I'm not going to think about that.

_I love my friends; they've been there for me since forever. I also love my boyfriend. Though I haven't said it yet, I hope he feels it too._

Sam had to leave because her mother had called and said she needed her home. Since when did Sam start listening to her mother? I'm not going to question it.

I was lying back in my room. I get a text message from CK. **Hey Carls, I miss you, even though you are only next door. Thought about you since you left. 3 you – CK**

_Aww, so sweet; he is cute. _ I texted him back. It was cute of him to text me like that. I went downstairs and told Spencer that I was going to CK's. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Carly," he said as he opened the door, "what a surprise, I just received your text."

We both kissed for a few minutes. I walked into his apartment and had a seat on his couch. His TV was turned off as he continues to grab some things.

I build up the courage to finally say the three words. It was just hard for me to actually say it because of everything that has happened. I don't want to give heart to anyone. I just want it to be special of course.

"I love you CK," I said as I looked straight into his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"Carly," he said, "I love you too."

We both kissed and just lay next to each other comfy on the couch.

"Carly," he said, "you didn't have to force yourself to say it you know."

He knew I was forcing myself, wow, I really do have a smart boyfriend; cute one too.

"I know CK," I said, "I was ready though; to me when I say I love you, I know that you are going to protect my heart."

"Carly, you know I will always be there," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You mean the world to me."

Hearing him say that almost made me wanted to cry. He was the sweetest thing ever; I text Spencer that I'm spending the night at CK. Spencer really trusts CK, which is a good thing. Just being with him makes me feel so much better.

**The next morning**

I woke up from my slumber and realized again that I was on my bed again. How CK does it, I will never know. I'm also surprise Spencer hasn't rushed in to attacking me. A lot of things rushed into my head as I had gotten out of bed. I was still in my clothes from yesterday so I went into the shower and gotten freshen up again.

_School is almost over. We are all about to hit a breaking point of our lives. The college acceptances are almost in. What is a girl to do?_

I went downstairs to hear the sound of meat being eaten. There is only one person that I know who would do that.

"Hey Sam," I said in a calm voice, "What brings you here this early?"

"Hey Carly," she said, "I just wanted to come by early is all."

"I see." I then noticed the gifts that I had ordered came in. "Sweet, my gifts for CK are here."

"What did you get him?"

"Custom nun-chunks, band and a picture frame."

"Very nice Carly; I'm sure CK will love the gifts."

Speaking of CK, he suddenly walked into the room as I hid the gifts behind the kitchen counter.

"Hey Sam," CK said, "What up with you guys?"

"Nothing much," Sam said, "I'm gonna head to Freddie's so I'll see you two love birds later."

She just left leaving me with CK all alone. It was a good move by Sam and it did help a little knowing that I have some alone time with him. I slowly started to pull the gifts out and asked him to sit down on the sofa.

"Thanks for bringing me to my bed last night," I said.

"No worries Carly," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I handed him the gifts.

"Carly," he said, "you shouldn't have."

"I know I shouldn't," I said, "but you are worth it."

He grabs me and spun me around. No boy has ever made me feel this way. He pulls out flowers from his back and gives them to me.

"Aww," she said, "these are sweet."

"Would you like to have dinner at The Cheesecake Warehouse with me," he asked.

I just made a huge smile and went back into his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Things were finally going the way they were supposed to. I really hope things stay like this.

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do! Hope you like it! Read and Review!**


	12. iViews

**A/N: iCarly special type thing lol.**

Sam's POVS

**Sam: WHOA WHOA! Author dude?**

**Me: what's up?**

**Sam: Is it cool if I do one of those umm.. thingys?**

**Me: I don't see why not.**

**Sam: Thanks *eats ham***

**Me: You went through my fridge huh?**

**Sam: ENJOY! *RUNS***

Hey Hey! Sam Puckett here, hacking the fic for a bit. So I bet all of you are wondering, How in the world I start like Freddie and what happened with Brad.

Well I'll tell ya, it was hard for me to swallow because well Freddie has this BIG crush on my best friend. I always teased him for everything. When Carly was in her modes about having me like Brad; let's just say I just went along with it.

Let's go back a little though. Fredward has always been there for me and Carly as a great friend and a technical producer. I've always like Freddie, it may not seemed like it, but I had a minor thing for the nub. Don't tell him that. I care about him though and wanted to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. Yes I always tease the boy, but he didn't get it at the time. So I just continue to make fun of him until he did. Well, that went far and took a while.

When he and Carly went out for a bit; of course I was crushed. But I didn't want to hurt my friendship with both of them. But it seemed like at the time that Carly only went out with Freddie because of the whole hero thing. I never usually do nice things, unless Carly makes me do them, or I feel even guilty enough; but this was an exception. When Freddie and I had our first kiss, even though it seemed like I didn't like it, I was in heaven. I did what I thought was right and told Freddie that Carly is treating him like bacon. More or less; anyway I was there for both of them.

Now for the whole Brad thing, when it was about time to meet up with Brad. I just told him what was up. He knew and just left. The Nub happens to show up. Well if you are wondering, I did kiss the nub again but it was on the cheek. I wasn't ready to tell him anything. Carly however saw it and scream like no other. I had to calm her down and so did Freddie.

Months went by and my feelings for Freddie had gotten stronger, but that's when CK rolled around. Let me tell you, rock hard abs and a martial arts master. Can't go wrong there; but I did have a crush at that time towards CK.

The talk was totally worth it, I normally don't take advice from people I just met, but with CK it was just different. When I told Freddie that night on the fire escape, it meant the world to me. I was finally happy. I was happy to be with the boy that I love and care about so much. Yes I was a little mad when Carly told me that she finally loves Freddie back, but at the same time I was glad she told me the truth. I'm also happy that Carly found a boy she really cares about. After the whole Adam thing; I swear if I see him I am going to hurt him.

Well that's it from me. I better give this back to my fearless author and let him write his stuff. I'm sure he has some great ideas coming up. Don't tell him this but, I stole his ham and some peppy cola.

**Sam: *Finishes writing* There!**

**Me: Sam I know you took my peppy cola. Looks great though.**

**Sam: Thanks for letting me write it.**

**Me: No worries.**

**Sam: *Walks away***

Freddies' POV

**Freddie: Umm, Author sir?**

**Me: yes Freddie?**

**Freddie: Is it okay if I umm?**

**Me: The floor is all yours.**

**Freddie: Thanks!**

Hey there, so you are probably wondering, how did a tech geek like me end up with his most hatred frienemy? Well let's just say it wasn't something that I was completely expecting. I thought I was happy with trying to chase after my crush. I've been chasing Carly since like forever. But when I went out with her, I thought I had it all.

Let's super back track. Being the iCarly tech has been great, though I have been getting teased at a lot by Sam. I guess at times though it was all in good fun. I know what you are thinking, why are you chasing after a girl who always rejects you. To answer that I really don't know what I was thinking. I was just thinking about being with Carly. Sam on the other had. She has her nice times. Getting my clothes cut by Sam though not so much. There are a lot of things about my best friends I could write about. But I don't want to be a bother a go all nuts about it.

The whole hero/ taco truck incident. Yeah that did let me go with Carly. It was nice of her to come by and check up on me. Though my mother says otherwise; she thinks she should have been hit. At least now, she doesn't think too badly of her. I thought I had it all. Until what Sam said to me really had myself thinking. So I kind of just broke up with Carly.

First Kiss with Sam was great; I don't know why it was just a connection between us. I'm actually glad that I was her first kiss. It means a lot. Even if Sam doesn't like getting all mushy feeling; it was just nice being out there in the fire escape with her. When the whole Brad thing was brought about; I was kind of jealous but at the same time I didn't think Sam would of have feelings for me in the first place.

When CK came back into my life, it felt great. He has helped me and my friends with a lot of things; even got me and Sam together. CK has been a great help with getting the chip remove. He has also become a really great Techie as well. I think Sam would kill me if she heard me now. I'm also happy for Carly, yes I have a feeling she was sad when I asked Sam but at the same time I know she is happy with CK.

I better let the author go back to writing our story. Can't wait to find out what happens next.

**Freddie: Here you go.**

**Me: Thanks Freddie looks great.**

**Freddie: Don't let Sam read it.**

**Me: I can't do anything if she threatens me though.**

**Freddie: *Runs off***

Carly's POV

**Carly: Hey author?**

**Me: What's up Carly?**

**Carly: Umm is it okay if I umm…how should I ask this?**

**Me: Don't worry, your friends are did theirs, go for it.**

**Carly: Thanks!**

Hi everyone! Carly Shay here, and just wanted to speak up about what has been going on with my life. I know all the Seddie Fans are super happy that Freddie and Sam are finally together. Haha I'm actually happy for them as well. Obviously I wasn't before, but things change. I love my best friends and my current boyfriend.

Let's recap a couple of things. I was dating Adam for a while. The whole Webicon thing really didn't work out too well but hey I was glad at the time he decided to keep going out with me. So I thought at least. At the time, we were okay; we weren't really drifting from each other. Things started to go downhill though. Dates were being cancelled and us not hanging out was also another thing. CK who has been a great friend really got me through things. I never expect someone I recently met to help me out so much.

Back track a little. Freddie and I went out, though it was all due to him being a hero. I thought it was perfect. Then he broke up with me, and things have been the same. He still did chase me for a little while and I playfully reject him. It had got me thinking though, maybe I should be Freddie. When I finally realize that though, it was too late.

Sam, my best friend in the whole world, goes out with him now. I've actually been want that for a while now. At the same time though, it's been like heartbreaking to see in the beginning. I just wish I had gotten another chance I guess. I'm really happy for my best friends now. Sam finally gets to be with a guy she truly loves and won't hurt her.

CK, man there is so much to say about the guy. He's been there for me and my friends. I love him so much. He's treated me so kindly and I know for a fact that he won't hurt me. He's been so nice and I can't think of another guy who has been there like he has. At best, CK has really gain Spencer's trust and I hope one day my dad will get to meet him. I really want things to go well.

Well I better let the author of this story get back to writing. He is also a nice dude. Thanks for reading his fic and hope that he writes more iCarly fics in the future.

**Carly: All yours again.**

**Me: Nicely done Carly.**

**Carly: Thanks! See you around. *Walks away***

* * *

**A/N: ** **This is the only time I will do something like this, and when I wrote this, it was pre-iOMG, so can't blame me there. Read and Review!**


	13. iSurprise

**A/N: Hey guys! Been a while! So i have a very special guest in the fic, but umm you'll find out in the reading ENJoY!**

Sam's PoV

I left Shay's place because I wanted the two love birds to have some alone time. I happen to knock on the nub's door. Crazy opened the door, and let me in. This was obviously not like her.

"Hello there Samantha," Cra- I mean Mrs. Benson said, "Freddie is in his room, you may go on in."

"Thank you Mrs. Benson," I said. I usually don't say anything nice to her but I wasn't going to be mean today.

I walked over to the nubs room and knocked on the door. Even though I could of just smacked him on the head. I chose the nice way today.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said as he walked up to me and kissed me, "What brings you here? I thought you would be at Carly's."

"I would be," I said, "but CK showed up and I wanted to spend more time with you."

"Aww; you are sweet. Caught me at a good time, just finished my work for picking out a school."

"Oh you've decided huh; which school is my little going to?"

"I can't tell you princess. You have to tell me where you are going for school."

"Be glad I don't feel like punching you." I pull out the acceptance letter of the school I was going to. "Can you believe that I am actually going to school here?"

"Just be glad that CK and I are great tutors for you."

"Well the school I chose is UC Santa Cruz."

"Wow school in California, I'm surprised that they took you."

"Well, nub, my grades were never horrible, I just had a lot of motivation this time around."

"I'm glad you got in to UC Santa Cruz though; I'm just wondering how you are paying for it?"

"Principal Franklin kind sent in a scholarship letter for me, and I got a full ride off of it."

"What no way? Sam that's amazing."

I gave Freddie a kiss so that would force him to drop the letter he had in his hand. I recognize the heading. I can't believe that nub got accepted to where I'm going as well.

"If you are wondering Sam, yes I am going to UC Santa Cruz as well."

I jumped for joy obviously because that meant I get to spend time with my nub and he won't be far away.

"I say we should get something to celebrate this occasion of two crazed lovers going to the same school."

"Groovy Smoothie?"

I nodded and pulled him with me. I was happy to get into UC Santa Cruz in the first place. I definitely owe it all to CK and my nub. It has been a crazy year and I can't wait for things to get better.

Carly's PoV

CK had left to get ready for our awesome dinner date. Spencer had left the letters from the colleges I applied to on the table. I apply to about a few schools in Seattle, and a few in California. I had to make a decision more or less.

I grabbed some of the stuff back to my room. When I walked back, I saw someone in my room that I haven't seen in a while.

"CARLY SHAY," the girl yelled.

"OH MY GOSH," I yelled back, "TORI VEGA."

"In the flesh; I thought I come visit you since you left your address with me."

"How did you?"

"I took the window elevator pass the iCarly studio and went straight to your room."

"It's great to see you. How long are you here though?"

"Few days; Family and I are here on a mini-vacation trip."

"That's great. I would hang out with you tonight but I have a date tonight."

"That's okay Carly; I'm only here for a little while anyways."

"Tori, I'm surprised that you were able to find your way here though."

"No worries, I had to ask a couple people where this place was."

"Did Lewbert get to you?"

"Nah, he fell asleep."

We both laughed. It was nice to see Tori after what happened at Hollywood Arts. I'm just surprised that she found this place on her own. She does remind me of someone though. I just can't put my finger on it.

"We need to catch up on things," She said, "Have you decided on what school yet?"

"Not yet," I said, "It's either a few schools here in Seattle or in California."

"Well whatever happens, you'll be fine."

"Yeah," I said in a calm voice. To be honest I was sad to see this year end so soon. I don't want to stop iCarly. However it is the time to move on soon.

"Well," Tori said, "I better get going. I don't want my family to worry."

"Thanks for stopping by," I said, "It was great to see you."

I gave Tori a hug and she left via elevator. It was nice seeing her for sure. I just hope I get to see her again before she leaves.

Sam's PoV

I walked back to Shay's apartment because she wanted to tell me about her college choices first. As should her best friend, if my boyfriend hadn't gotten to me first. Whatever, Shay will understand. Right now I just have to support her in whatever college she ends up picking.

She saw me walked in and said , "Hey Sam."

"Hey Shay," I said, "you look great. Going on another date with CK?"

"Yeah I am, Cheesecake Warehouse."

"Wow that's great!"

"What brings you here anyway?"

"I'm going to Santa Cruz."

She screamed and ran up to hug me. She was very excited to hear that I got into a university.

"I'm guessing you already told Freddie," she asked.

"How did you?"

"He told me last night that he made the decision."

"That nub; that's okay I mess with him later."

"I'm very proud of you Sam."

"Thanks Shay; Have you decided on where you are going to go?"

"It's tough but it's between Seattle University or UCLA."

"Wow, have you told CK yet?"

"He knows of the schools I applied but not where yet."

"I'm sure he will be happy though no matter where you go."

I forgot CK is at community college here in Seattle. I hope he doesn't force Carly to stay. I know CK will do the right thing and let my best friend decide on her own.

"I better let you get ready then," I said, "Have a fun night Shay."

"Thanks Sam," she said.

I left her apartment and headed back to my place. I would ask Freddie for a ride, but I wanted to bus alone. It was getting to the point where I might not get to see my best friend for long. It's going to be awkward but I really hope for the best.

_I love my best friends and boyfriend. I don't want to leave Seattle but I'm actually doing some good right now. It's probably a good thing that I'm going to college. At least I know for sure that I will have Freddie by my side._

With that thought; I made my way back upstairs to my apartment. My mother was already sleeping, I just decided to get on my laptop and just listen to music play.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the nice surprise! Read and Review!  
**


	14. iDecide

**Author's Note…**

**So I've been gone from this story for about 3 years… I'm sorry but I had a lot in my life happened and I finally had a chance to finish this story… minor backstory… this is still totally off from the show… I just hope you just enjoy the last part of the story as much I love writing this… I might decide to write another fic down the line but for right now.. here is the last chapter of iSee a New Boy**

CK's PoV

I walked back to my apartment with the gifts Carly gave me. That was really sweet of her. I slowly got ready for my date with her. _ College is coming up pretty soon for Carly. She has to decide where she wants to go. I of course don't mind where she goes. She has my support no matter what._

It was already 6:30. I walked over to Carly's apartment to see Sam had just left. I was going to stop her but she had zoomed out of the house. _ I guess I'll ask her about her college choice later._ I walked into Carly's and saw her come downstairs, beautiful as ever.

"Hey beautiful," I said, "you ready to go."

"Hey CK," she blushed, "Yeah I am."

We both exited her apartment and walked to my car. I drove to the Cheesecake Warehouse. We both sat down and enjoyed our meal.

"Carly," I said, "you look great tonight."

"Thanks," she said, "you look awesome as well."

"I know I shouldn't really ask this over dinner but…"

"What college did I choose right?"

"Wow, you are getting better with knowing what the questions are."

"Well I've decided between two; Between UCLA and Seattle University."

"Both of which are great schools."

We continued our meal and I kept teasing her with putting some cheesecake on her nose. After I paid for the meal; we both headed out and back to the car. I decided to drive to the beach again. It was a nice place to spend some time together.

"CK," she said as we walked on the beach, "I think I've made my decision."

"Carly," I said, "I don't you to just stay here because of me, you know that."

"I know; I figured you were going to say that. I already took that into account."

"You've matured over the year from when I first met you."

"Thanks CK." She kissed me on the cheek. Carly was also sweet and I love being with her. Whatever her decision was I will stand by it and be happy with it.

"CK," she said, "I'm staying here to go to Seattle University."

"Carly," I said as she hugged me, "I'm guessing there is no changing your mind huh?"

"Nope," she said as she kissed me, "I want to stay in Seattle anyway, this way I could be close to home with Spencer and you."

"I love you Carly."

"I love you too CK."

The moonlight was perfect on this calm night. Part of me was happy, obviously, I just want to make sure she is okay with her decision, but of course there is no way to change her mind.

"I'm guessing you already submitted your acceptance then huh."

"Of course silly; I wasn't just going to let you change my mind. I thought about this long and hard."

I drove her home after we talked a little more. It was nice; I dropped her off at her door and walked back to my place. I walked to get the stuff she gave me. I found a note on the custom frame.

_CK_

_You've been the sweetest boy I've known. I figured you find this after a while. What I said tonight is true. I am going to Seattle U. It was something that I had to think about. I know that you wanted me to go to UCLA, but I wanted to be home. You know I love you; don't forget that. I will always be by your side. Thanks for always being by my side._

_Love,_

_Carly_

After reading that note, I texted Carly: **You are too sweet Carly. Goodnight my fair Carly.**

Just moments later I get a text back: **Good night my sweet prince.**

With that I headed to bed. This was a long and perfect day. I just wished it never ended.

Carly's PoV

I just woke up to found a note on my door from Spencer. **Baby Sis, So proud of you… College is around the corner and I read the note you left me of course. At least you will be close by now. I can't wait to celebrate with you and others later. Spencer**

Well at least Spencer approves that for sure. I'm happy with the way things have been going so far. I couldn't ask for anything better.

I went downstairs to find Sam and Freddie on the couch watching my TV. I said hey to both and continued onto the sofa.

"So Seattle U huh," Freddie said, "Good choice."

"Spencer told you I'm assuming," I said, "Yeah I am, I thought about it for a while now."

Sam came up to hug me, which she never does. "At least you will still be in Seattle still," she said, "I'm also betting CK is happy."

"Yeah," I said, "this decision was solely on what I wanted. CK or Spencer had no influence on me."

"That's good," Freddie said, "at least if you need anything CK would be nearby to help."

I nodded as my friends approved of my school choice. I still can't believe it's all coming to an end though.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "COME IN" I said loudly.

"Hey hey," the familiar voice said, "Sam, Freddie what a nice surprise."

"TORI," Sam said, "what are you doing here?"

I walked up to Tori and whispered to her that Freddie and Sam are going out.

"Finally," Tori said, "it's been a long time coming."

"She was here yesterday before my date with CK," I said, "before you swung by Sam."

"It's great to see you again Tori," Sam said, "What brings you here though?"

"Was wondering if you guys want to go karaoke with me," she said.

"Why not," I said, "It'd be fun."

"Sure," Sam said, "I get to laugh at you sing Freddie."

All of us laughed and we left the house. I would invite CK but he had something to do tonight so I couldn't ask him.

***3 months later***

Sam's POV

It's finally here, I can't believe that it's the last time I have to walk in the school that I've gone to for the past four years. I've had a lot of good memories here, but obviously some of those memories I want to bury.

"I can't believe we did it," I said as I walk with Carly down the halls.

Our graduation had just ended; Carly, Freddie and I took a quick stroll down by our lockers. I wish that we had more time to iCarly but we had to end it on a very high note.

"We have one last summer with each other before we all head off to college," Freddie said.

I punched him slightly on the arm. I wish he really didn't bring that up.

"Sam," Carly said, "its okay, I know we will all get to hang out again."

She was right as much as I don't want to think about it. I feel that school will take advantage of me but at the same time I think Freddie will keep me from going insane. Freddie and I kept walking as we saw CK meeting up with Carly.

"I feel like she is finally happy," I said as I lean towards Freddie.

"I agree," he said, "I think Carly has finally smiled brightly with someone she cares about."

I can't wait for us to meet up during our down time. At least I know I don't have to drive, I'm letting the nub take care of everything… Well almost everything. I think one day Freddie will know how much I truly care about him.

"Sam," Freddie said as he gets down on one leg.

"Freddie," I said, "what are you…"

CK's POV

Carly and I glanced over at Sam and Freddie. We both knew about the whole proposal thing prior to the graduation.

_**Flashback**_

"_**So I think I'm going to propose to Sam," Freddie said to both Carly and I.**_

"_**Are you sure you are ready for this," I asked him, "I mean this is a huge commitment."**_

_**Carly saw the ring and was in shock… she knew what it meant to him.**_

"_**If you guys can wait til after college to get married," she said," then I say go for it."**_

_**End Flashback**_

The plan was for them to marry later… that's if she says yes. Spencer, Ms. Benson, Carly and I watch the whole thing happen. He got down on one knee all nervous. My little brother all grown up.

"Sam," he said, "Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest boy alive and marry me?"

"Freddie," she said "Nub…I don't.. umm"

She was in shocked…

**Sam's POV**

Did he just really…. I don't know…

"Yes," I finally said after being lost in thought, "I will marry you."

He finally gets off one knee and pulls me for a kiss. Ted and the others were watching this as they were all in on this little charade.

We finally pulled back and I looked at everyone. Carly ran up to me and gave me a big fat hug. I still twitched but at the same time started to cry. I can't believe that I'm going to become a Mrs. Benson. I don't know… maybe I'll keep my name.

"Took you two long enough," a voice said in the distance.

In the flesh, my twin sister Melanie and also walked back to give me a hug.

"Carly told me that this was happening," she said, "I had to come back and see this for myself."

I was the happiest girl alive… I really didn't think this was happening. I almost want to keep pinching myself but everyone around me kept hugging me.

"I told you he was going to make you happy," CK said.

"Thank you all of you," I said

"By the way," Carly said, "We recorded the whole thing for iCarly."

"Everyone is saying congrats to the happy couple," Melanie said, "This was the best way to end iCarly."

I walk up to the camera that CK was holding and showed everyone my ring.

"This has been Carly," she said.

"and I'm the future Sam Benson," I said as tears were still falling,.

"And we both bid you guys farewell," they both said as the camera shut down.

"That has to be your best iCarly yet," Spencer said, "Now let's go celebrate."

That was it… It has been one heck of a Senior Year and to top it all off, I'm getting married to the person I've love all these years. I knew things will be better. I just didn't think it would end like this. We all headed out of school walk to the Groovy Smoothie. I just can't wait to see what lies ahead for everyone.

**A/N Thank you and remember Read and Review.. no flames... **


End file.
